Danny Phantom's Christmas Carol
by Titanking666
Summary: Danny is normally a scrooge during the holidays. He hates Christmas a lot for not just it being ruined for him by his parents, but also no one ever making it a very merry time for him. So after an encounter he ends up making within the Ghost Zone, he get's Christmas Caroled. By the will of a wishing ghost, he will be visited by three ghost, who offer him a reason to love Christmas.


_**Danny Phantom's Christmas Carol**_

 **I've read quite a number of Danny Phantom Christmas stories, and due to how I've written a Danny Phantom fanfiction, I want to write one for Christmas now to. This was inspired to me by those who have written Danny Phantom Christmas stories I've read, a Kung Fu Panda Christmas fanfiction I read, and in a way, I guess, my younger brother Master Porky Minch. If I've favorited and/or followed your Christmas themed story, you know who you are. Hope you all like my story. By the way, if anyone has any confusion about my image of choice, I originally wanted to make a photo for the one-shot. But unfortunately, I couldn't find anything that I thought would work. And along my long search, I came across this one and just decided to go for it since I really needed something. Anyways, enjoy the read.**

"Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah!" Sam cheered to everyone as she, Tucker, and I were walking through the mall.

Sam was in a very happy mood that the holidays were here. It was her favorite time of the year. Tucker was in a bit of a happy mood, but overall, shocked how cheery Sam was. Despite how long he's known her, he still has yet to get used to seeing Sam in such a happy mood. Can't say I necessarily blame him. Sam's usually all dark and glower all the rest of the year. As for me, well, this, to me, is the worst time of the year. While everyone else is all happy and all during this time of year, I'm all angry, depressed, and irritated. I'm just one of those people that hates the holidays because it being ruined for me on more than one occasion.

"Merry Christmas Mikey." Samm said, walking up to Mikey.

"You are being cheery!? It's a trap! IT'S A TRAP!" Mikey freaked out, running out of the mall.

"What's with him?" Sam asked confused.

"What's with you?" I countered, showing my grumpy mood.

"Aw, Perk up Danny. I know you're in your annual holiday funk. But this is the one time of the year that Sam isn't instantly dower." Tucker said, trying to cheer me up.

"Have a kicking Kwanzaa!" Sam said to another person walking through the mall, apparently trying to prove Tuckers point, though it being done accidently or intentionally is beyond my guess really.

"And it's the one time of the year where I get to bust out the _Foley Mistletoe Burley_." Tucker said as he took off his hat and put on another hat that look like the other one, only this one had a mistletoe hanging in front of it.

Just then, a girl who was passing by with a dog in a dog carrier she had in her left hand, who Tucker instantly eyeballed with very great interest.

"Hey there miss. How's about spreading a little Christmas cheer?" Tucker suggested, getting in front of her and puckering up his lips for a kiss.

But it was obvious that the girl had no intention of giving him a kiss, mistletoe or not. So, she instead just moved her dog in front of him, which Tucker didn't notice with how he had his eyes closed, waiting for his kiss. The dog licked his lips, but was instantly disgusted with the _yak_ sound it made. For whatever reason though, Tucker didn't notice it was the dog instead of the girl. I could only assume he was pretty dense this time of year, or that he was probably one of those guys that takes whatever he can get and not complain. As our good friend Johnny Depp says: _Take what you can, give nothing back_.

"Mm, you had liver for lunch." Tucker stated thoughtfully.

And as if this couldn't possibly get any weird and/or worse for me, a whole lot of people kept running past and shoving me. They just kept on rudely shoving me around just so they could get through whatever rush they were in or whatever. And the more it continued, the more the fuel for my anger kept getting bigger, until I just went ahead and let it out.

"I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!" I yelled.

"I don't get it; how can anyone hate this time of the year. I don't even celebrate it, and I love it." Sam said.

"That's right. You don't know about _The Fight_." Tucker threw in.

" _The Fight_?" Sam asked confused, only to have Tucker turn himself in the direction of what he was referring to, which Sam quickly followed in turn.

The direction was to my mom and dad, having their Christmas argument again at where there was a Santa Claus, who was meant to have kids sit on his lap and have them tell him what they want for Christmas this year.

"Santa Claus is a ho, ho, hokes." Mom argued to dad.

"Heretic! Santa is as real as real can be. Don't listen to her kids. Santa's coming tonight in his sleigh full of goodies." Dad said, only to be responded with silence and lost looks from everyone else.

"Keep the ho, ho, hope alive!" Dad shouted with determination.

'Oh goodie. It's daddy and the three hoes.' I thought as an offensive joke towards my dad.

"Flying at that altitude, in the open, at that speed? He'd pass out, or burn to a crisp from friction. It's scientifically impossible!" Mom argued with an equal amount of determination.

And that was why I hated the holidays. Mom and dad are always fighting over Santa being real or not, and it's so annoying. It's quite a miracle I haven't snapped, or anything by now. It also makes me wonder how Jazz is able to tolerate this and be able to have a reason to be happy during this time of year. She's a lot smarter than me, and she's able to keep her mood even just as well as anyone else. But for this particular case, well, if I were her, even I wouldn't be able to keep my scrooge hidden from anyone.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Ghost Zone, getting rid of some frustration." I said, referring to a bag of random Christmas stuff I had for my pent-up aggression for this time of year.

-Line Break-

So now, here we are, in the Ghost Zone, so I can blow off my steam.

"You better watch out." I said, throwing a Santa up to shoot it.

"You better not cry." I said, throwing a Christmas ornament up to shoot it next.

"Santa, no Santa. Santa, no Santa. Every year, and I've had it!" I shouted as I just threw everything else out of the bag and let loose a series of shots to destroy each and every single one of them.

"Ooh, looks like someone's being a certain scrooge right now." A female voice said.

I turned around to the direction of the voice, and I saw that it was Desiree. Desiree, the wish granting ghost. She didn't look like she was in her usual sinister tone. She was even dressed a little differently than usual to. Instead of her usual dress, she had on a blouse. The blouse was Arabic themed just like the dress she usually wears, though this blouse didn't cover her stomach at all. It went to the very bottom of her big boobs, and that's it. It also didn't even cover her cleavage. And the top of it seemed to go up to only right above her tits. The blouse was also strapless. And it hugged her chest tightly, like a second layer of skin. And as for under her stomach, instead of her usual ghost tail, she had legs. As for how it looked, it showed her that she had a bubble butt like how her tail does. I guess the best way to put it was that it looked like the lower half of the body of a popstar that sings while basically exposing and flashing her almost naked body to people. In other words, make herself more of a pornstar rather than a popstar, like Jennifer Lopez, Iggy Azalea, Nicki Minaj, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Shakira, Fergie, Rihanna, Beyoncé, and Kanye West. If anyone's wondering how I know this, one word, Tucker. My friend Tucker really loves his pop, if you somehow haven't guessed that yet. I don't understand how or why he can be into that kind of stuff. The only thing I can figure he loves female celebrities. Either way, it makes me physically sick. Which is why I stick with my hard rock and heavy metal. He tries to get me to leave my hard rock and heavy metal just to give in to his pop music, or as I personally prefer to call it, porn music. He tries with me, but always fails.

"Desiree?" I asked, shocked by what she was wearing and how she was able to get near me without triggering my ghost sense.

"Hello Danny. What brings you to the Ghost Zone? And why are you destroying Christmas decorations?" Desiree asked.

"I came here to get away from my parents' annual Christmas argument and to get away from Christmas all together." I answered.

"What, why would you want to get away from Christmas? Christmas is the best time of the year." Desiree stated shocked.

"Not to me. And plus, why do you even care? Trying to get me o drop my guard, so you have a better chance of taking me out?" I stated.

"No Danny, not at all. It part of our annual Christmas truce. Ghost don't fight on Christmas." Desiree answered.

"Wait, Christmas truce? You mean you never fight at all during this season?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Christmas is a ghost's day of tranquility, even for half ghosts like you. Most of us even just prefer to have a month of tranquility even, just to prepare for the holidays. No fights at all from December 1st to January 1st." Desiree answered.

"Well that explains why I haven't been encountering any ghosts since the beginning of the month." I commented.

"Yes. We all love this season. Why don't you?" Desiree asked.

I wasn't really in the mood to be talking about it because just thinking about it is more than enough for me to get angry. But Jazz always does say that talking about your problems helps you a lot. And that it's always better to talk about it and let it all out instead of keeping it all in yourself like that. In other words, damage your emotional health and stress yourself out constantly. I guess letting it out some more can't possibly hurt me. Though I never would've thought that I'd ever be talking about this with one of my enemies. So after taking a minute to consider all of my possible options, I let out a sigh and decided to get this over with.

"My parents' annual Christmas argument is all about them arguing about Santa being real or not. Dad thinks that Santa is real. Mom thinks that Santa is just a fairy tale for kids; in other words, not real." I explained.

"Wow. That's . . . That's something alright." Desiree commented as plainly as she could.

"It's a nightmare." I corrected, groaning.

"And it really stresses you out, doesn't it?" Desiree stated.

"More than you can imagine." I confirmed.

"You know, it's not really Christmas you hate. It the argument between your parents that you hate." Desiree stated.

"Well with how Christmas is always the function of the argument, I'd say that my hate for the holidays is unarguable." I stated.

"So you're saying that as long as this argument between your parents continues, you'll always hate Christmas?" Desiree asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Yep." I answered.

Desiree just looked at me as if she were trying to analyze something about me. Like she was in a very deep thought that had something to do with me. I had no idea why she and I weren't trying to kill each other or something. I mean, sure, I just found out about this Christmas truce that the ghosts have and everything, but still. With how stressed and angry I was about it being the one time of the year that I hate above all other times, I would rather have her try and attack me so that I have another way for me to blow off some steam.

"So, you have no reason to like Christmas at all?" Desiree asked.

"I don't know how I can be anymore clearer. No, I hate Christmas." I said, getting a little agitated.

"Then maybe we should change that." Desiree suggested and then winked at me.

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

Just then, Desiree snapped her fingers and a sudden chill or wind ran across us. I felt the sudden breeze brush over me, though I had no idea what it was about. And I probably was somehow hearing things, but I could've sworn I heard a faint sound of a jingle bell ringing in the wind.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, looking around my surroundings.

"Danny." Desiree whispered in a supposed spooky like voice.

"What?" I said turning back to Desiree, only to find that she wasn't here anymore.

"Desiree?" I asked confused.

"Danny, tonight, you will be haunted by three ghosts." Desiree, who I still couldn't find, said.

"Desiree, I'm not in the mood for any jokes here." I stated.

"Expect the first ghost to arrive at the stroke of 1." Desiree said.

"You're really gonna play this game with me, aren't you?" I asked, but mostly stated.

"Expect the second ghost to arrive at the stroke of 2." Desiree said.

"Can't you just get all three of them to come at once, so we can be done with this little game of yours?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Expect the third ghost to arrive at the stroke of 3." Desiree said.

"No one ever listens to me during this time of year." I sighed in annoyance to myself.

"May the spirit of Christmas find it's way to your heart tonight Danny Phantom." Desiree said.

"Yeah, okay, you know what? Screw this. I'm out of here now." I stated and began to make my way back home to crash in my room.

-Line Break-

"See? A fat man can fit down the chimney. Here's proof." Dad said after taking his head out from the chimney.

"That still won't explain how he gets on the roof." Mom argued and then got in dad's face, glaring at him.

The moment I came back home and went from the basement to the family room, I instantly wished I didn't. Mom and dad were still having their argument. Typical. Jazz was just sitting on the couch, watching the fight in front of her. I still didn't understand how she was able to tolerate all of this, of how she was able to keep her irritation inside her so well while I was the complete opposite. It always confuses me as to how she does it. Though considering how I wasn't in the mood for my parents' argument, and that I was pretty stressed on how I'm apparently gonna be visited by three ghosts tonight, I just went straight to my room.

"He exists!" Dad exclaimed as I went up the stairs.

"No, he doesn't!" Mom exclaimed as I reached the top of the stairs.

As soon as I got in my room, I closed and locked my door, leaving me to be in my room alone and to let all possible noises by less hearable outside of it. I decided that I was better off just crashing for the night. Better having at least some peace than none at all. So, I got out of my shoes, socks, shirt, and pants until I was in just my underwear. Then I went to my dresser to get out a pair of pajama pants. Nothing special, just something to wear other than my clothes. I didn't bother putting on a shirt to go with the pants though. With how stress I felt, I decided to let some cool breeze brush against me so that I could cool off a little, even if it was probably not gonna help too much. So, with my pajama pants on, I went straight to bed. Then I got out my iPod and started to listen to my music. Sometimes when I can't sleep at night or if I simply have too much on my mind, I listen to my music to try and kill time. I decided to go for Three Days Grace. Lately, I've been getting in to their music a lot lately, and I really like them. They're having a new album released in just a few weeks to and I'm really looking forward to it. For the moment, I decided to go for their album "One X". the song that started playing was "The Animal I've Become".

 _I can't escape this hell_

 _So many times I've tried_

 _But I'm still caged inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one would ever change this animal I have become_

 _And help me believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _(This animal, this animal)_

 _I can't escape myself_

 _(I can't escape myself)_

 _So many times I've lied_

 _(So many times I've lied)_

 _But there's still rage inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one would ever change this animal I have become_

 _And we believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _And we believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_

 _I can't control myself_

 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

 _I can't escape this hell_

 _(This animal, this animal, this animal_

 _This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_

 _And we believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _And we believe it's not the real me_

 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _(This animal I have become)_

Right now, I felt like this song reflected me right now and how I am during this time of year. This time of year is a nightmare to me, and all I want to do is get away from it all. Just leave and not have anything to do with any of this anymore. But unfortunately, I can't. I'm stuck with it and it irritates me. I can't help or control it. I'm always angry during this time of year. And despite how obvious it is, people somehow either don't notice this, or simply don't care at all. And those who do notice and/or care try to help me with the situation, only to fail and make me hate the holiday even more than before. I wish I wasn't like this and that this wouldn't be how I am during the holidays, especially since this is supposed to be the time of year were family and friends are supposed to celebrate the holidays and enjoy the best time of the year. I wanted to be able to do that and say that this negativity I have for the holiday wasn't really me. But it just seems like that's the case with how I just can't find a reason to enjoy this time of year, other than it ending and not coming back until next year. Life is unfair sometimes. Which leads me to moments like the one I'm in right now, listen to my music to later pass out on my bed.

-Line Break- (The Stroke Of 1)

I was sleeping until I awoke to feeling my ghost sense activating. I looked around my room, but I didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. I looked at the alarm clock on my bed stand and saw that it was one in the morning. I wasn't able to detect any ghosts anywhere in my room. So I was just gonna head back to sleep.

"Don't pass out on me, Danny Phantom." A voice said.

I looked in the direction of where I thought I heard the voice come from, and I saw one of my enemies revealed to me. It was Spectra in her human form. The one with the red button up jacket, white button up shirt, black tie, red thigh length skirt, and red heel shoes. Not the one with the black and green jumpsuit.

"Spectra!" I shouted and tried to go ghost, only for some reason, it didn't work.

"Don't bother Danny. I have you handcuffed to your bed with ecto-cuffs I found in your parents' lab. They prevent you from using your ghost powers." Spectra explained.

I looked at my arms and found that she was right. I don't know how I didn't notice or even feel this when I woke up, but somehow, I failed to see that my arms were handcuffed to the head of my bed, above my head. I tried to get myself free from this, but I couldn't. Even though fighting ghosts has had some positive results on me, I wasn't a Dwayne Johnson. I didn't have the amazing and powerful brute strength he has. Quite a bummer really, there're quite a number of times that I wish I did. It would really help me a lot with life.

"I'm trapped." I muttered to myself.

"Very observant." Spectra said as she made her way towards me.

"So Danny, ready to finally enjoy Christmas for a change?" Spectra asked as she took a seat on my bed.

"I hate whatever reason you're here for already." I commented.

"Didn't Desiree tell you? She having you enjoy your holidays and I'm the first ghost she sent to see to that." Spectra explained.

"Why couldn't all three of you come at once and just be done with this? Besides, I really doubt you can help me actually enjoy the holidays, on the account that your definition of fun is most likely different than my definition. I commented.

"We'll see." Spectra said as she then got up to move and straddle me.

"What're you doing?" I asked, startled by her straddling me.

"You'll see." Spectra whispered in my ear then started to suck and lick it.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" I yelled.

"Ssh, just relax Danny, everything's gonna be okay." Spectra said, moving her lips to smash onto mine.

My eyes had to have gone as wide as dinner plates at the sight and feeling of Spectra kissing me. But then again, who wouldn't be surprised if one of your own enemies was kissing you and in your bed with you. Despite how I was surprised, I somehow found myself kissing back and completely responding to her. Despite how shocked and confused I was, it was kinda hard not to respond with how much heat and passion I was feeling from the kiss. The kiss went on until the need to breathe for air came for me. Spectra didn't seem like she needed it as much with how she had that sly smirk on her face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as normally as I could.

"Have you forgotten already? Desiree is seeing to it that you're not such a scrooge for Christmas." Spectra answered.

"Well, . . . Wait, how are you even in my house without my parents' ghost alarm going off?" I asked, just having that thought come into my head.

"It would appear that your parents aren't too keen on anything while they're too busy arguing or passed out from their arguing." Spectra answered with a shrug with her shoulders.

"Can't disagree with that one." I replied.

"Don't worry Danny. They're as good as passed out, and I'm sure that the same can be said for your sister as well. We have the whole hour to ourselves." Spectra said and started to grind her hips on mine.

I couldn't tell what I hated more. The fact that I was starting to respond by feeling myself get hard from her grinding her hips against me, or the fact that I was beginning to have difficulty at smirking and feeling pretty pleasant at what I was pretty sure was going to happen right now. I hated how I was responding to her and not minding as much as I obviously should have. But with how she was acting towards me, I just found it hard to be able to offer much resistance. It would be times like this that I hated being a teenage boy. Because there's never a greater weapon a woman can use against a guy then their own teenage hormones.

"Too stunned to speak?" Spectra teased after a moment of silence.

"You have no idea." I got out.

"Well don't worry. By the time we're done with you, won't have any regret after the holidays." Spectra promised.

"I don't quite know if I should be thankful or appalled for what's going on right now." I commented.

"You might not know now, but you'll definitely know after what we do to you." Spectra commented.

"Okay, who's _we_ exactly? From the way you say it, you're obviously not referring to just yourself and Desiree. So who else is in on this?" I asked.

"You'll find out later. But don't about them right now. They'll get their turn with you later. For now, just focus on me." Spectra answered.

"I have way too many thoughts going on in my head to be able to just focus on one thing." I replied.

"Well, we're gonna have to work on that." Spectra commented as then made all of our clothes intangible and threw them somewhere on the floor on my room.

"Um, . . ." I tried to get out but wasn't able to form any logic from my mouth.

"Oh, just kiss me already." Spectra said in a practical begging voice.

I let it happen more than willingly, moaning in delight as our lips joined. Also, probably more willingly than what I should be allowing myself to do right now. As much as I still wasn't looking forward to this, especially with how it was trying to get me to like the holidays for the change. Normally when my friends try to do so for me, it just results in them failing miserably over and over again. I was thinking this would end up being the same at first. But with how easily I was responding to Spectra, I was starting to have second thoughts about that. I was starting that she and whoever else was in on this probably had a shot at it. It would've been better if I wasn't restrained. That thought was what helped me be able to break away from the aggressive kiss we were sharing.

"You know Spectra, I'd be able to do a lot more if my hands were free." I panted.

Spectra blushed a little at what I assumed she was thinking about after I said that but complied and unlocked the ecto-cuffs to free my hands. Having my freedom, you'd probably think that I go in for an attack and start a battle. Under normal conditions, I would've done so. But I was too in this one moment to get into any fights. So I instead wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over so I was on top of her. She yelped in surprise. It was at that moment that I wasn't in control of myself anymore at all. The animal inside me had been unleashed, and there was no stopping it. I glazed my tongue along her collar bone, tasting her ghost skin. I kissed every inch of her neck, leaving none of it untouched. Then I went down to attack her plump tits.

"Mmm, don't stop." Spectra lightly commended, wrapping her arms around my head and pushing me closer to her chest.

I accepted her request and continued my assault on her chest. Feeling this new side of myself starting to kick in more, I moved my hands behind her and began to grope her ass, which she started to moan and playfully shake at. Truth be told, when I first met her when she applied to be the school's new therapist, I found her to be pretty hot. I just didn't go into those thoughts of mine because I was too occupied being stressed and frustrated with all the trouble that came with her being the school's therapist, and my sister Jazz getting on my nerves by being so nosy about my business. Then when I found out she was a ghost, which ended up making perfect sense to me, it became even harder for me to dwell on such thoughts about her since it was obvious she was my enemy, and there wasn't going to be anything more than that between us. Or at least that's what I thought, which seemed the logical side of things. But then Desiree changed that, and I gotta say, I kinda liked ravishing her more than fighting her. I kept on ravishing her until I needed a moment to catch my breath. I don't usually put my mouth to this much work, I was kinda losing my breath a little.

"Out of breath?" Spectra asked, which I could only nod _yes_ to.

"Well then, how about I take it from here." Spectra suggested as she brought my head back up to her.

Then she suddenly went to my neck and I felt the vice grip of her teeth sink into my neck. I gasped and groaned in both pain and pleasure at the feeling of her biting into my neck. It also had me tighten my hold of her ass cheeks, which she moaned at. When she let go of my neck, I was pretty sure the skin was punctured enough for a little blood to slowly ooze out of the mark she left on me.

"You're mine, Danny Phantom." Spectra said and then started to descend down my body with sloppy kisses following in suit.

She kept going down until she got down to my erection. Then she wrapped the whole thing with her mouth and started bobbing her head while sucking me. I was shocked at first, but that shock quickly turned into pleasure as I slowly started to thrust into her mouth and throat. I was going at a slow pace, but Spectra was sucking me and jerking me off hard and fast. The feeling of her teeth and tongue on my cock was leaving me tingly all over. I honestly didn't think I was in any control over my own actions anymore at this rate, just letting my instincts take over and make me act for me. I just kept going until I felt myself slowly coming over the edge.

"Spectra, I'm about to cum." I warned.

Spectra just seemed to bite down on my cock harder as it seemed her pace had quickened. With the amount of extra pressure she was putting in her teeth's grip on my cock, I was starting to feel some pain. Like she was trying to scrap and peel my very skin off. Luckily that didn't end up happening at all. It just led to me eventually exploding into her mouth. Spectra kept sucking until she had it all swallowed down her throat. Once she had it all swallowed, she gave my tip a quick kiss right before she started to ascend back up. Once she was right in my sight, she kissed me and stared at me with a mischief smile on her face. As soon as I saw her again, I grabbed her up to me and smashed my lips back on hers, which she eagerly welcomed. She was kissing me back with just as much intensity as before as she grabbed my cock and brought to her entrance. Once the tip was knocking on the front door, so to say, I rammed right through the door and broke threw her barrier. I started moving my hips back and forth, fucking her with long, hard strokes, delving as deep into her simmering pit as I could go. Spectra whimpered and moaned with pleasure, wrapping her legs around me to push herself up into my body. She gasped when I started to attack her tingling boobs, grabbing them with both hands and took one of her nipples in my mouth, curling my tongue around it and biting it gently. She reacted almost instantly as I felt them stiffen and as she arched her back and pushed her chest into my face, quivering and moaning deliriously, her fingernails digging into my scalp.

"OH GOD DANNY! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!" Spectra exclaimed as I was pounding inside her.

I gotta say, I was having a little trouble staying conscious. I pounded into her relentlessly and suckled on her hardened nipples, With a few screeches that ended up coming from her mouth, I couldn't tell if this was pain or pleasure I was giving her, or if it was a little bit of both like how she did to me. But either or, I knew she loved it by the look she had in her eyes, the fierce hold of my body, and how she kept meeting me for more. I had to come up for air a few times before I went back to suckling and gnawing her throbbing tits. my mind was in complete chaos, I had no control over myself whatsoever. But I had a feeling she was feeling just as wild as I was since she's the one who started this, regardless if it was by her own consent or Desiree's. And my body just kept responding to hers as were were simply at it like two crazed animals, gasping, panting, and almost clawing at each other's skin with hunger neither of us could keep in check.

"KEEP GOING DANNY! OH YES, KEEP GOING! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE STOP! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!" Spectra screeched as she was beginning to thrash her head left and right.

And not long after her saying that, I could feel it coming again. I could feel my next orgasm begin to form. It was already fast approaching, closer and closer with every thrust inside of her. I had no idea how long this was going on or what time it was even. All I did know was that Spectra was the only thing I could see in front of me and in my mind, and nothing else was at all in my sight or thoughts.

"OH FUCK! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" Spectra screamed as she had her orgasm and triggered mine in doing so.

I would've been a little surprised if neither Mom, Dad, or Jazz ended up waking up or didn't hear any of this by now. But I was too distracted by Spectra still to bother letting myself dwell on that thought for too long. As our orgasmed still triggered, I started to move back and forth in her to make sure that I got every drop unleashed and inside of her. After taking a few minutes of making sure she got every drop and she riffled her final orgasm, I moved off of her and landed to the other side of my bed. Minutes passed in silence and nothing could be heard except the heavy breathing of the two of us in my bed. We both just did nothing but look at the ceiling for a few minutes. At least I think. I didn't know for sure since I was just so lost from time at the moment. After a little while Spectra broke the silence when she turned to face me.

"That was amazing Danny. I never knew how good you could be in bed." Spectra said as she moved to lightly bite down in my nipple and flicked the tip of her tongue on it.

"Oh, oh, well, . . . Neither did I, . . . really." I got out as best as I could.

"Well, it looks like my time here is up. Take care Danny. I'll see you around and be sure to give the other two a good fucking to." Spectra said as she placed one final kiss on my lips and suddenly vanished, and the moment she vanished, I suddenly felt an intense wave of drowsiness hit me and I was out cold again.

-Line Break- (The Stroke Of 2)

Just like with Spectra, I ended up being awoken from my sleep from the feeling of my ghost sense going off as I was still naked in my bed.

"Glad to see you're awake Danny." A feminine voice said.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Kitty, sitting on the edge of my bed by leaning on the back of her arms and having her legs crossed with one resting on the bed and supporting the other leg. Out of all the ghosts I've ever met, I'd say Kitty has always been the friendliest to me, regardless of how much trouble seems to follow her or how much trouble she always seems to bring with her in at least one way or another. It was nice to see her though. But she was a little different this time with this new look of hers. Her hair and skin were the same, but she was in a new pair of clothing, that is, if you could call what she was wearing clothing. She had a strapless red bra with white cotton on the edges. It was basically a Santa Claus style looking bra. The same went for the mini skirt she had on. A red skirt with white cotton on the edges. And with how I was able to catch her holes in my sight, I saw she didn't have anything else on under that skirt. And she also had red leather boots that too had white cotton on the edges. She really had a whole Santa Claus thing going on with this look of hers. And under normal conditions, I'd just give stuff that make me think of Santa the middle finger. But with Kitty, I had to make an exception here. Not just because I knew what she was here for, thanks to Spectra. But also because she looked even more beautiful like this to me than ever before. Not that she was never beautiful to begin with or anything. I'm just saying.

"Kitty." I breathed out.

"Hey Danny. Ho, ho, ho." Kitty replied.

Yeah, that seems to be the theme Desiree decided to go with for this "Christmas Carol Lesson" we have going on. It's Danny Phantom and the three hoes." I joked.

Kitty just giggled for a minute.

"You're funny Danny. Somehow, I forgot just how dashing you can be when you're in a good mood." Kitty said as she licked the tip of her index finger and traced it down to one of her nipples through her top.

"I never really knew I was dashing to begin with." I commented.

"Well you are. So how about we let the fun and games begin." Kitty offered, uncrossing her legs and spreading them out, confirming more clearly that she had nothing on with that miniskirt.

"How so?" I asked.

"Oh, you know." Kitty said as she then started to trace her finger on her nether lips and started to flick her tongue in my direction.

Just by her gesture, I knew or at least had a feeling, since this was all new to me, what she was referring to and what she wanted. So I uncovered myself from my blanket and made my way over to her. Once I was in front of her, Kitty moved her finger out of the way and bent her arms, so she was leaning on the bed on her elbows. I gently grabbed the miniskirt by her ass, giving a firm squeeze, which she moaned to, and moved her skirt up to above her waist. With no warning, I covered her pussy with my mouth. I had never done this, so I just acted on my instincts again like how I did with Spectra a little under an hour ago. Kitty gasped at this and her nether lips parted slightly when I licked her from the bottom of her pussy slit to near her clit.

"Oh God Danny! You naughty little boy!" Kitty reacted.

Another long, probing, lick opened her nether lips. Kitty jumped when I gently flicked my tongue over her clit. After several more licks, she slowly raised her knees and tilted her pelvis. That gave me better access to her pussy. I still had no idea what I was doing, especially since I was completely relying on my instincts to guide me, but hearing Kitty moan the way she was, I was gonna take that as a good sign. So I just began licking and sucking her pussy in earnest as my instincts told me to. Occasionally, dipping my tongue into her pussy and gently sucking her clit quickly had Kitty writhing like cats do sometimes when they purr and roll around on their backs because they love the way you pet them. Eventually, she grabbed my head and pulled me tightly to her pussy. At that, I started to suck on her clit into my mouth and repeatedly flicked my tongue over it. Kitty grabbed two hands full of my hair and pulled me even tighter to her cunt, bringing me as close to her as she could.

"Yes! Right there." Kitty moaned breathlessly.

She began thrusting her hips up to meet my mouth. I firmly sucked her clit into my mouth and rapidly flicked my tongue over it, which got her thrusts to become violent. Almost violent enough rip out the pieces of my hair that she had in her hands out of my head.

"Oh God, yes! Suck me! Eat me! Oh fuck, yes! YES!" Kitty yelled as she had her climax.

I got as much as I could devoured. During that, I couldn't but wonder why Spectra was so into that with me a little while ago. It didn't taste, but it didn't taste too impressive either really. There was a little bit of a salt taste to it, but only a little, other than that, there wasn't really much of a flavor to it. But I still ate it all up as she kept squirting in my mouth. As Kitty slowly started calming down from her orgasm, I released her clit to rapidly drive my tongue into her, just to make sure I got it all, and to make sure she was prepared for what I was sure was gonna come very shortly.

"Oh God, that feels so good." Kitty cooed.

When her breath returned to near normal, I kissed her pussy one last time, and moved up to her face, kissing and licking every part of her body in my path while doing so, and kissed all over her face and lips. Kitty threw her arms around me and firmly returned my kisses.

"That was amazing Danny." Kitty said in between kisses.

"Beginner's luck, I guess." I just replied, also in between kisses.

"Really?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Spectra was my first, and you're my second." I replied.

"Well you know what then?" Kitty asked.

"What?" I responded.

"Make love to me Danny." Kitty said, taking a hold of my head in her hands and keeping my eyes fixed on hers and nothing else.

"Make love to you, I'm gonna make your pussy purr." I joked.

"*snickers* Pretty solid pun Danny." Kitty said.

I just kissed her deeply, which she was more than eager to accept and return the favor, as I positioned myself at her entrance. Kitty let out a gasp as I started to push inside of her. I felt her hymen break and winced at the tightness I felt in her, just as I did when I was fucking with Spectra. Only Kitty seemed to be tighter and maybe even a little more sensitive than Spectra. That what I started to think as Kitty started to let out gasps and groans of her own. I was worried I was probably only hurting her. And out of all ghosts, Kitty's the only one I never have any intention of hurting in any way, shape, or form. So I stopped for a second and looked at her worried that I was causing her pain.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. No need to be concerned about me." Kitty whimpered and whispered as she tried to keep herself steady and tried to adjust to how her nether lips were being stretched by my cock.

I just nodded my head and took her word on it but stayed still for a little bit despite only having like a third of my cock buried in her pussy. I could still see a little pain in her eyes and wanted her to ease up from the tension before we went any further. When the pain seemed to have gone away and be replaced by the beginning of pleasure, I slowly started to move the rest of myself inside of her. Kitty raise her hips to meet me part of the way of fully burying myself inside of her, eliciting a deep moan from Kitty as I pushed in until our hips were fully connected. Kitty's breathing increased as I was incredibly deep inside of her with the full length of my cock.

"Keep moving Danny, come in and, as you said, make my pussy purr." Kitty said, wrapping her arms and legs around me to keep us close together.

Taking in her facial expressions and acts after her words, I started to slowly withdraw from her and pushed back in, making her let out a series of whimper. I slowly pumped into her and then pulled out until it was just the head of my cock that was in her wet pussy. Her whimpers changed into moans and groans of pleasure, which encouraged me to pick up the pace and that reassured me that she truly didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Oh fuck, yes Danny, yes!" Kitty groaned as she started pushing back every time I pushed into her hot went cunt.

"Fuck Kitty, you're so tight and feel so good." I groaned as our hips continued to meet each other and from it was heard the slapping of my balls hitting her ass every time we met each other with our thrusts.

"Harder Danny, fuck me harder! Make my pussy purr!" Kitty encouraged me and initiated a rough kiss as I continued to pound into her.

Kitty moaned against my lips and her nails started to scratch up and down my back as I continued thrusting in and out of her. Feeling my instincts starting to get out of control and take over me again, I started to suck and place sloppy kisses on her neck and moved my hands to grab a hold of her ass as I still continued to pound her. Nothing but slapping noises along with Kitty's moans and my grunts were all that could be heard in my room. Quick frankly, I'd still be surprised if neither Mom, Dad, or Jazz didn't wake up from hearing all the noise from my room. Because quite frankly, I'm pretty sure no one would even need to press their ears against my door just to try and figure out what was going on and what they were hearing go on in here.

"Oh shit Danny, I'm going to cum." Kitty Practically shouted.

I to was beginning to feel my orgasm quickly approaching and build up as I continued to pound this beautiful ghost.

"I'm close to Kitty." I said, picking up the pace and going at an almost frantic level of speed.

I positioned myself in and out of her as she let out gasps, moans, and groans as my entire cock pulled out then slammed back into her repetitively. I knew she and/or I would be bruised and lucky if either one of us would be able to walk in the morning, especially me. But she didn't seem to care as she only seemed interested in making sure we finish our love making.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Kitty shouted as her walls tightened around my cock and unleased her orgasm.

"Fuck Kitty!" I grunted as her walls clenched and milked me, which sent me over the edge and triggered my orgasm.

I fully slammed myself in, having my cock completely sheathed in her tight pussy as I shot my load, painting her inner walls white with my semen. The two of us clung to each other as we made sure to trigger every drop there was for us to trigger. When we both were sure we were finished, we separated our bodies. We both moaned at the unfortunate time to have to separate from each other, but still held each other in our arms.

"That was amazing Kitty." I said and then kissed her as I moved us so I was under her and she was above me now.

Kitty just grinned as she moved down and took me into her mouth, tasting a mixture of her cum and mine from the bliss filled sex we just finished. She just used her tongue and mouth for this and didn't add her teeth in this like how Spectra did. She seemed only intended to clean me up and get every drop of cum swallowed down her mouth. I still honestly didn't see the big deal of devouring this stuff, aside from probably trying to get your lover turned on. But I didn't want to ruin anything, so I just laid there and watched her suck. Once I was clean, Kitty moved back up towards me and planted a kiss on me.

"Thank you, Danny. You definitely got this pussy to purr. Meow." Kitty said as began to rub her front on mine.

"Well you know me. I aim to please." I said, wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me.

"Well, your third visitor will be here soon. Good luck." Kitty said and gave me a long and slow lick on my face.

"Um, . . ." I started, but get the chance to go any further as Kitty disappeared and left, and in doing so, drowsiness hit me again and knocked me out.

-Line Break- (The Stroke Of 3)

And it was at this moment that my third awakening was caused by the feeling of my ghost sense going off. And the very second it did, there was a whirlpool of fire that came out of nowhere right above me. Out of all the ghost that I knew about, there was only one that I knew for a fact had that kind of power, and that was the popstar among ghost kind, Ember McClain. As the whirlpool of fire disappeared, my assumption was proved correct as Ember came out from it. She just looked at me with a mischief filled smile.

"Hey there Babypop." Ember said, appearing in nothing but lacy black corset that hugged her like another layer of skin, but nothing else.

"Wow. Ember. Part of me feels like I should be surprised that you're my third ghost, but another part of me feels that I shouldn't." I said.

"Well, I'm an exhibitionist. So I do love keeping people's undivided attention." Ember replied with a wink.

"You definitely have mine." I commented.

"Good." Ember started as she moved down to sit on my bed and right next to my head.

"Because I've got some serious needs that need some tending to them." Ember said.

"I'm right here for you." I replied.

Ember didn't say anything. She just moved and hovered over my face as she mounted my face. She mounted my face in a reverse cowgirl position, so I had nothing but her ass in my sight. I was pretty surprised by this, especially will how she then leaned forward and took my cock in her mouth and started sucking me. With how I was still new to this whole thing, I still didn't know much about these things, but I just decided to not let my thoughts continue on and let my instincts guide me as I did with Spectra and Kitty. So I just started eating that pussy and brought my hands to her hands to start groping it. It seemed to have quite a balance of muscles and fat in it. I loved the feeling of being able to grope her ass in my hands, it felt so warm and tender against me. And the blow job she was giving me while I was eating her out was mind blowing. We were both moaning and groaning away. The 69 position was new, but exciting. It kept going on, me eating her cunt and her sucking my cock, until eventually we both came. When I started to cum, Ember started to grope my balls and jerk off whatever part of my cock that wasn't in her mouth to try and get as much of me as she could. And when she started to cum, I started to finger fuck and spanking her ass, for the same reason as her, to make sure I was pleasuring her well and that I was going to get every drop she had to release. Once it seemed that were both satisfied with what we got, Ember slowly moved up to be back in a kneeling position, but still had herself straddling me in a reverse cowgirl position.

"I want you to worship my ass. Give my ass some well earn popstar praise." Ember said as she started twerking and shaking her ass while still sitting on my face.

I started off by just giving her cheeks sloppy kisses, but eventually decided to add more to the heat, and started to tongue fuck her ass. I could only imagine how many guys would literally kill for being able to do things like this to popstars like Jennifer Lopez, or Iggy Azalea.

"That feels good." Ember said.

'Soft and supple.' I thought to myself.

Eventually, Ember moved up and positioned herself above my cock. She grabbed it and positioned it and had the tip of me rub and be prepared for entrance into her.

"Are you ready to say my name, Babypop?" Ember asked.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" I responded as I grabbed her ass with both hands again.

"Oh, you dirty little boy." Ember said with a small moan as she then began to mount me, which got her moaning even more.

"Oh yes, that's right Danny. Fuck me. Oh God yes Danny, fuck me. Fuck my unused little cunt." Ember moaned as she started to bounce on me.

"Ember." I growled as I started to thrust up her pussy.

"Yeah, yeah that's it. Say my name. Say my name!" Ember said as she started to speed up a little and slam down on me harder.

I started to speed up as well and even started chanting her name in a low and husky voice, though I didn't quite have as much energy as Ember did with how I had two other ghosts before her visit me and had me have sex with them. But I still gave my best attempt at trying to give her the heat she wanted.

"Tell me who you want Babypop." Ember demanded through her moans and panting.

"Ember McClain!" I answered in a rasped breath.

"Give it to me Babypop. Ruin my slutty little cunt." Ember panted.

She was rocking her hips back and forth so hard and fast that I practically felt like the bed was bouncing a little bit with us. She kept it up until we finally reached our climaxes.

"Ooh, that's nice. I love feeling your warm jizz all over my insides." Ember said.

"I love the feeling of being inside of you. It's rocks." I replied.

"Well then, let's see if we can still rock your world." Ember said as she slowly removed my cock from her pussy but kept my hands on her ass and just shifted forward a little.

She positioned her ass above my cock and sat down hard. As if being inside her pussy wasn't amazing enough, being inside her ass was even better. Her ass was just as better and just as good. It must've been the same way for her as she had sat down, she let out a scream and I thought I heard something tear.

"Holy fuck Ember, you have such an amazing ass!" I breathed out.

"And you have such a wonderful cock Danny. I need this. I need all of you in me." Ember breathed in and out.

I started to massage her ass cheeks again at this as she seemed to need a moment to prepare herself. After a few minutes, she started to bounce, and then she sped up. The feeling her ass had on my dick completely blew my mind like never before. It was tight and felt warm and her ass squeezed my cock in such an amazing way. It actually made me want to stay like that forever. Hell, it even almost made me wish I could celebrate Christmas everyday if it meant getting to do these things with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra over and over again.

"KEEP GOING DANNY! KEEP GOING! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" Ember started to chant my name as we still met with cock fucking ass and as I continued to chant her name as well.

After however much time was spent was me fucking her ass and us chanting each other's names, I finally came in her ass. She took a minute to make sure her ass had the whole release before she got up and laid down me. With having her lying on top of me, her back against my chest, I started to massage and grope her nipples through her corset.

"That . . . was . . . amazing." I panted, feeling my exhaustion from all three ghosts I fucked here really kick in.

"Absolutely amazing, indeed. Danny, from this second forward, our days of fighting are now over. From now on, you're my new fuck buddy, and I'm going to fuck you every day from now on." Ember panted as she then turned her head around and gave him a deep kiss, which I happily returned.

"So Danny, do you love Christmas now?" Ember asked.

"Either that, or I just love you and the others." I answered honestly.

"I'll take it." Ember said, placing one last kiss on me.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Ember promised.

"You bet." I agreed.

And with that, she levitated up and disappeared in a whirlpool of flame. And as she disappeared into the night, I just gladly passed out and let my exhaustion keep me where I happily slept.

-Line Break- (The Stroke Of 9)

Normally, once I wake up on this day, I just wait for it to end and look forward to it to not come again until next year. But this time, I actually wasn't waking up to be in a foul mood. I was actually happy to wake up this day. Even though it was only because I got laid with three hot chicks last night, I actually wasn't upset about it being Christmas this time. I actually woke up with a smile on my face and felt pretty damn good.

"Had a nice night?" Desiree asked as she came into my room and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, it actually was." I answered.

"Glad to hear it." Desiree replied.

"Well, um, . . . I'm honestly not too good at this kind of thing, especially to a former enemy of mine. But I guess I should be thanking you for helping me have a decent Christmas for once." I said.

"Oh, think nothing of it Danny, it is after all the season to be jolly." Desiree replied.

"Still, thank you for the best Christmas ever." I said.

"Hm, well, you're certainly welcome. But with how I had to go through a little trouble to make it happen, I think I just might haver to charge you for it." Desiree said.

"Charge me with what?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little something you've recently provided already." Desiree said with a sly expression as her ghost tail was suddenly replaced with two long sexy looking legs, and with them, a plumped looking ass.

I knew right away what she wanted. And I definitely wanted to give it to her, but I honestly wasn't sure if I'd be able to. Ember, Kitty, and Spectra really drained me when they came to me. And I didn't know if I had any strength left for a fourth hot ghost.

I would love to, though I'm not sure how much energy I have left really." I replied, referring to how drained I still felt from Ember, Kitty, and Spectra.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Desiree said as she crawled over to me.

Once I was in reaching distance, she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me to her for a heated kiss. And as we kissed, she made her outfit intangible and straddled me. She slid me inside her and had her nether lips practically strangle my cock. Desiree loudly gasped and let out an open mouth moan. I ended up letting out a groan myself. She was really tight. Much tighter than Ember, Kitty, and Spectra were. I felt like she was trying to milk my orgasm like a cow with the way her nether lips seemed to grip and pull my cock along with her hips.

"Oh fuck." I groaned.

"Oh yes Danny, yes!" Desiree exclaimed as she started to bounce a little harder and faster.

I started meeting her thrusts halfway through. She tightened her arms around my neck and brought my head to her chest. I quickly followed her up, or at least I thought I did, and began kissing and licking her nipples. They were already perked from her slamming herself on me and not even giving herself time to adjust to my size. Attacking her tits seemed to make her bounce harder on me, and moan even louder. The mattress on my bed even started to shake, bounce, and squeak from all the bouncing she and I were doing. The very bed itself was beginning to shake as well. And the intoxicating smell as well as the exquisite taste of her skin seemed to drive me further and dive deeper into the sex I was having with this woman.

"Keep going Danny! Keep going!" Desiree exclaimed.

I kept going and going inside of her, craving the feeling of having her nether lips trying to milk me dry. Along that, she eventually brought my hands from groping her tits to groping her ass, leaving to use only my mouth to tease and devour her tits. Accomplishing this, Desiree then started doing a belly dance. I wasn't sure how exactly, but she was able to pull both belly dancing and fucking at the same time. I can only assume that she must've done this quite a lot when she was still alive. The belly dancing easily made it even better, with how her ass seemed to jiggle in my hands and her tits were lightly slapping me in the face.

"Good God Desiree. You're just too addictive to ignore." I tried to get out as best as I could from still devouring her bouncing tits.

"YES DANNY, YES! MAKE ME YOURS! GIVE ME YOUR SEED! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE! JUST DON'T STOP!" Desiree screamed.

I kept going until I reached my climax. As I started blowing my load in Desiree, she just seemed to have been using her nether lips to suck me dry and get every single drop safely stored inside of her. Which in my opinion was probably hard with how my orgasm triggered hers.

"Oh, that feels so good." Desiree moaned, shaking her hips to make sure she gets every drop of me inside of her.

"So do you." I commented.

Desiree just smirked before passionately kissing me for a minute.

"Rest my handsome halfa." Desiree softly commended as she brought herself and I back down on the bed.

"Mind if we come in?" Asked Ember as she, Kitty, and Spectra revealed themselves in my room, all completely naked like Desiree and I.

"When did you three come back?" I asked.

"We never really left." Kitty answered.

"Yes, you really know how to quickly learn how to drive a woman over the edge." Spectra added with the flickering of her tongue after her words.

I couldn't help but blush a little at that comment. And the blush I felt, I thought was slightly getting stronger with the heat I felt in my face as the other three ghosts came into bed with Desiree and I.

"I'm still not too good at stuff like this, especially during the holidays, but thank you for helping me feel some happiness on this day for once. Even if it was quite an unusual way of doing so." I said.

"Think nothing of it Danny. It's always important to feel happiness on this very special day." Kitty said.

And as I spent a long moment just looking at the four beautiful women that lied in my bed with me, I dwelled on the past few hours and of how these women changed my view of this holiday season. And not only was I very thankful to them for it, but my feelings towards them had all changed. Back then, it was to just fight them, stop their plans, and banish them back into the Ghost Zone. Well, Desiree, Ember, and Spectra at least, but not Kitty. Kitty has never really given me much of a reason to consider her much of an enemy. But you all get the point. Because of recent hours, my view of them and the holidays has changed a lot, and I was very happy about it all.

"I love you four." I suddenly said, wasn't sure why I did really, but I did, and I was very certain that I actually meant it.

"We love you to Danny." Desiree, Ember, Kitty, and Spectra all said at the same time, which was followed by all of them planting a kiss on me and snuggling closer to me.

And as the four female ghosts completely laid down in bed and had me sandwiched between their bodies, I only had one thought able to clearly process in my head.

 _BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!_

 **I apologize for not having this posted on last Christmas like I promised, or any sooner for that matter. I tried, but I wasn't able to get as much time off of work as I tried to go for last Christmas. So I didn't get as much time as I wanted off. Plus, I kinda got carried away with a few gifts I got and spending time with my family. And after that, it was back to working my job and taking care of myself and my mom. But better late than never. Hope you all liked it. Also, I've been thinking about offering some challenges for my viewers to see if they're interested. I don't know if it'll be official, but it's just a thought I had, because I seem to enjoy reading fanfictions a little more than writing them. If you have any questions, my Gmail is always open. I may not respond right away, but I'll respond as soon as I can. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, and I hope your upcoming year is splendid.**


End file.
